A happy life
by TheGoldenTrioFan
Summary: Lily,James,Paddy and Moony are all Professors at Hogwarts. AU. Rated T cause its my favourite.
1. Hagrid

Disclaimer for the whole story: I do not own Harry Potter

A Happy Life

Chapter 1: Hagrid

Harry was lying on the floor.

He and the dreaded Dursley family were staying in a hut-on-a-rock.

To his left lay his whale-sized cousin Dudley and to his right stood the small wooden door.

It was 1 minute until he turned 11.

The reason for staying in this cramped hut was because Harry had been receiving letters that the Dursley parents were faithfully ignoring.

They seemed to know something he didn't.

To the Dursley family, Harry was seen as a real disgrace and was always called a freak by them.

At exactly midnight there was a huge bang on the door.

It banged four times before caving right in.

A giant of a man was standing in the doorway.

After standing there for a few seconds the great man stepped in and then picked up the door as if it was made of paper.

After explaining things to Harry and telling him he was a wizard they both went to sleep.

In the morning Harry woke up and rolled over.

It wasn't a dream and Hagrid was there.

He sent an owl to Professor McGonagall saying that he had gotten Harry and that they were going to Diagon Alley.

And off they went.


	2. Diagon Alley

Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

Harry and Hagrid found an old rowing boat that was unused.

They hopped in and Hagrid did some magic to speed things up.

As the boat moved Harry asked Hagrid questions about the wizarding world.

Suddenly, Harry asked what his parents would have been like.

This shocked Hagrid because it brought back memories. He said things that he'd heard the man and woman say themselves.

_Flashback_

_He, Minerva and Albus were standing at number four, Privet Drive, watching a baby boy sleeping peacefully._

_Minerva was crying and saying 'Oh, Albus, I don't want to believe it' and then winking madly at Hagrid. _

_Oh yes, Hagrid knew the truth alright but he wasn't about to let Dumbledore know that. _

_He and Minerva knew of his manipulations on the Potter family._

_End Flashback_

After a long discussion, Harry finally opened his letter. It read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

Dear Mr Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no longer than 31 July.

Pomona Sprout

Deputy Headmistress

And then he took out his other letter. It read

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDY**_

_Uniform_

_First-year students will require:_

_-Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_-One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_-One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_-One winter cloak (black,silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_Set Books_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_-The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) __**by Miranda Goshawk**_

_-A History of Magic by __**Bathilda Bagshot**_

_-Magical Theory by __**Adalbert Waffling**_

_-A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by __**Emeric Switch**_

_-One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by __**Phyllida Spore**_

_-Magical Drafts and Potions by __**Arsenius Jigger**_

_-Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by __**Newt Scamander**_

_-The Dark Forces : A Guide to Self-Protection by __**Quentin Trimble**_

_Other Equipment_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope _

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS._

They finally got to Diagon Alley. Well that was after they had gotten through the Leaky Cauldron. It was full of people who were saying comments that Harry didn't even know the meaning of. Some of them he didn't care about. Some were about something Dumbledore had done to him at least a month before. After they passed through, the window reflection caught Harry's eye. The lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead was no longer present. And there was something that seemed strangely suspicious among these people. Like they knew something he didn't but they couldn't reveal it to him. He hated this but accepted it either way.

They went to Gringotts, Flourish and Blotts, and all the other usual places including Ollivanders.

Harry was exhausted by the time he got home. However he saw an owl resting on his bed with a letter. He untied the letter. It read:

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_I would like to inform you that I will be coming to your home tomorrow as I would like to bring you back to Hogwarts to talk to you and reunite you with someone. _

_Thank you_

_Minerva McGonagall._

Harry ran downstairs to his aunt and said 'Aunt Petunia, there is someone who is going to be here tomorrow because she wants me tocome to the school and according to her 'reunite with someone'. His aunt nodded curtly. He sent the owl back with a simple '_ok_'.


	3. Reuniting

Chapter 3: Reuniting With Old Acquaintances

The next day, Professor McGonagall arrived as she said she would.

Harry opened the door when he heard the doorbell rang.

After saying a quick hello she asked him to grab his trunk as he would not be staying here any longer.

He gave a whoop of joy which made Professor McGonagall give one of her rare smiles.

You see, Minerva McGonagall hardly ever smiled during the school year. She smiled more in the holidays but not very much.

Once Harry got back downstairs she asked him to hand her his trunk.

When he did give it to her she waved her wand and it vanished. As did his owl and cage.

And then she took his arm and apparated them to Hogsmeade and then together they walked up to the headmaster/mistress' office.

She warned him that he would receive a shock and may possibly need to sit down before he met them. Apparently there were two people. Not one like she said.

When they walked in she whispered to two cloaked figures that they could put there hoods down.

He gasped when they did pull down their hoods.

'Harry let me introduce you to Professor Potter and Professor Evans- Potter. Professor Potter is our transfiguration teacher and Professor Evans-Potter is our charms teacher.'

'Ma'am did you say Potter?'

'Yes, indeed I did.'

'So these are my parents?'

'Yes, Mr Potter.'

And then he rushed at them and hugged them.

He was shocked to say the least.

He definitely did not expect this.

'Mr. Potter?'

'Yes Professor McGonagall?'

' I believe that you will be quite happy with the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor and the Potions one as well.'

'Um, okay?'

'Can you tell me?'

'All I will say is that you would remember them as Padfoot and Moony.'

Harry gasped as a memory came to him of the two men.

And then he grinned.


	4. September 1st

Chapter 4: September 1st

After spending the last month of the summer holidays with his parents, it was finally the first of September.

His parents had revealed their identities to the wizarding world days after they had reunited with their son. They had been shocked yet happy and had welcomed Lily and James back into the wizarding world with open arms.

When Harry woke up on the 1st of September, he jumped out of bed and ran into his parents' quarters.

But he would officially be a student now. He was so happy about it.

He already had his trunk packed so that was one less thing he would need to do.

At 10:30, Harry and his parents apparated to kings cross and walked through the barrier together.

His mother was very emotional whereas his father looked pleased and sad. He saw his mother holding her arms out so he walked happily into her arms. He had already hugged his father. He murmured 'it'll be okay mum, we'll be together again in a few hours' into her robes.

With help from his father he got his trunk on the train and sat down in a compartment.

The whistle finally blew 11 o'clock. His parents told him he would most likely be in Ravenclaw because he was so witty and smart. He had grinned when they had said that. He liked Professor Flitwick.

He found he was quite gifted at transfiguration, charms, DADA and Potions. He had attended special classes with all the teachers to see what the classes would be like. He was also doing animagus training with Professor Potter (his father) and Professor Black (The Potions Professor also known as Padfoot). Professor Lupin and Professor Evans-Potter worked with him on how to perfect essays and threatened him about his grades. It was great to be living a good life, Harry thought.

As Harry was sitting in silence a knock sounded on the door of the compartment.

At the door was Neville Longbottom. He was in tears. Harry had met him at a ball with his parents and knew the truth about Frank and Alice. He had told Neville it was nothing to be ashamed of. He said 'Hey Nev, what's up?' Neville answered tearfully 'Trevor has escaped me again' Harry simply summoned the toad. Neville thanked Harry. Harry was grateful to be thanked. And then an idea popped into his head.

Suddenly a platinum blonde head appeared. Harry said 'Hello _cousin.' _

Draco fled immediately. Harry would enjoy that throughout the years.

More people visited him including a kind red-headed boy named Ron Weasley.

Harry changed into his robes and sat and thought about his idea. It would happen and he _would _succeed even if it was the death of him. He knew how it felt.

They finally reached Hogwarts and Harry jumped up. He would get to see his parents again. He knew he would get into Ravenclaw. Even his parents were sure. But he knew Gideon would have an easy time choosing because they already had a deal. Gideon had already seen in his head.

Harry couldn't keep still when they were going across the lake in the boats. Nor when Professor Sprout was doing her start of year speech. They finally went through the door. Harry didn't even listen to the song. He was too busy gazing up at his parents and two honorary uncles. He looked back down when he heard his name being called. He put the hat on his head and said to it 'Remember our deal Gideon?' and the hat replied 'Ah right, RAVENCLAW!' It shouted it out to the whole school.

Harry ran to Ravenclaw table, remembering to wink at the hat on the way over. He looked up at Professor Flitwick and grinned at him. He grinned back. He did the same to his parents and uncles. And they, like Professor Flitwick, grinned back.

The rest of the sorting went quickly. After the hat had been vanished, McGonagall rose up and said 'Hello people, please enjoy the rest of the night' And then she announced the start of term notices. Harry had already heard this before as McGonagall had been practicing. 'And now you may eat!' The food appeared in front of everyone. Harry ate hungrily. He could sense his parents laughing happily at the sight of him. Wait what? He rethought that. Maybe it was on his mother's side. He'd heard she had that sort of thing. After the feast was finished they were led to their common rooms. And he fell asleep happily, thinking about how wonderful it was to have his parents alive. He was also glad that this Dumbledore man, whoever he was, was not alive because he'd heard from his parents about what he'd done.

All in all, he'd had a brilliant day.


	5. First Day of Classes

I can't remember whether I've put a Disclaimer for the story or not but I'm putting them on every chapter so here it is – Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Sorry I've taken so long. I had writers block and was trying to figure out a plot. By the way, I moved Luna up a year so now she is the same year as Harry. And she is 11. Don't agree? Well, I think you might have forgotten that this is an AU. With that said and done, here is the next chapter.

Chapter 5: The First Day and Woaah, cough ,cough, Lily's got news

Harry woke at 7am, dressed, washed his face, tried to comb his hair and failed and then went down to the great hall. He saw his parents and waved to them.

Harry was in a daze but was shocked out of it by a tap on the shoulder. He looked around. 'Hello' said a soft gentle voice

'Er, hi, what's your name?' he asked

'Luna Lovegood. May I sit here?' she replied

'Of course' he replied and then said 'Excuse my manners. Harry Potter.' With that he stuck out his hand.

She took it. Harry went back to his breakfast and was thinking about Luna, when said person asked him a question. 'Harry? Who are those people?'

Without looking up he replied 'The three men that are smirking and making lovey dovey faces and sounds are my father, godfather and honorary uncle. And the woman smiling warmly at me yet managing to scold the others at the same time is my mother.'

'Your honorary uncle, he's a werewolf isn't he?' she asked

His head whipped up and he looked at her. 'H-how do you know?'

'I can sense it' she replied simply

'Oh' he said

Harry was sitting quietly. Other students were arriving now and he heard Luna mutter 'All their heads are filled with wrackspurts.'

'What are wrackspurts Luna?' asked Harry curiously

'They're little creatures that fly around your head and make your brain go fuzzy' she replied serenely.

'How interesting' Harry replied

'Quite' he heard Luna say.

He started up a conversation with her about classes. Their conversation was interrupted by Lily tapping them with their schedules. Suddenly, Harry began seeing auras. He'd forgotten about that talent. He got a shock when he saw a second aura around his mother's stomach. Obviously Luna had seen it as well because she too was wearing the same look of shock. 'Spit it out mum, you can't hide it from Luna and I or have you forgotten that we can both see auras?'

Now it was Lily's turn to be shocked. When she didn't answer, Luna jumped in and said 'How far along are you Professor Evans-Potter?'

'Fine. I'm 3 months and I'm hiding under a charm. Just please don't tell James, Sirius and Remus.' She said in a calm voice, but being an empathy, Harry sensed the panic.

'Why not?' he asked

'Because, I'll do it myself tonight' she replied

'Good luck with that' replied Harry and Luna

She pulled them into a hug. Harry, who had amazingly good hearing, heard her mutter as she went along 'My baby's broken Potter tradition and gone with a blonde'

Harry went red. And then had a flash of something. Luna noticed and asked him ' What's wrong Harry?'

'Something my mum said'

'Which is?' she asked

'Well, because of my super hearing, I can hear long distances and I heard her muttering 'My baby's broken Potter tradition and gone for a blonde' and then I had a vision.'

'Ahh and I'm sensing it's too personal to tell so I won't push.' Said Luna

'Thanks Luna'

'You're welcome Harry. Let's go and get our books.'

So the pair skipped off to Ravenclaw tower and got their books. They had charms first.

As they walked to charms, Harry told Luna of his worry. He said ' Luna, how am I to keep my eyes on her face and not her stomach?'

'Just focus on the subject and keep yourself from doing it, and listen as hard as you can because that requires focusing on her face.'

'Ok , thanks, I might try the second option'

They reached the classroom half a minute later. Lily winked at Harry and Luna. Other students looked at the three strangely. Harry and Luna began to make their way towards the back when Lily said 'Harry dear, you and Luna can come and sit up here. They saw the desk she was referring too. Harry looked horrified while Luna just looked serene. Harry groaned loudly 'Mum!' The class laughed at Harry.

'I won't let you know how I'm going to do you-know-what tonight' she threatened.

'Fine' Harry gave in.

Once he was seated she used telepathy to send an image to Harry. He saw her standing up and announcing it at dinner and then James, Sirius and Remus fainting. He cracked up laughing and looked at Luna, sending it to her. She snorted and fell into a giggle fit.

'See, that wasn't so bad was it Harry?' asked Lily

Harry shook his head. Luna finally stopped laughing five minutes later. Lily was finally able to begin. 'Hello Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs ,I am Professor Lily Evans-Potter and I am your charms teacher for the next seven years. I would be Professor Potter but my husband is already that so I added my non married name in as well. Let's take the roll.'

After Lily did the roll she began giving them a lecture on the theory of charms. Harry and Luna took the most notes.

After all, Harry had big expectations from his parents and Sirius and Remus.

After the lecture, she gave them some feathers, explained Wingardium Leviosa, practiced the wand movements with them and then let them do it. Harry and Luna got it immediately. '20 points to Ravenclaw' Lily announced.

She went around helping others while Harry and Luna just sat there having a competition with the feathers, knocking them into each other. Lily just watched amused.

Finally the bell rang and students began packing up their supplies. As they began to leave she announced, '1 roll of parchment on the advantages, disadvantages and dangers of Wingardium Leviosa.' She heard students groan but she also heard Harry and Luna immediately begin to discuss it. The things she heard were amazing.

Harry and Luna went off to Transfiguration class. They sat at the front of the class. After all the class was settled he went into introducing himself. 'Hello, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors, I am Professor James Potter and I am your Transfiguration teacher for the next 7 years. I hope you have fun in these lessons. I will take points if you mess around but I will reward points for other things. Prongslet, you better do well or no quidditch for your whole life.'

Harry slammed his head on the desk but answered 'Yes dad.'

The Professor took the roll and then like his wife he taught them of the theory. Then he asked questions.

'What is the main key to transfiguring an object?'

Harry's and Hermione Granger's hands went up. The latter's shot up like a firework to be exact.

'Miss Granger?'

'Intent, sir.'

'Wrong. Harry?'

'The key to transfiguring an object is visualisation.'

' Ten points to Ravenclaw.'

Hermione scowled. Professor Potter carried on asking questions for another few minutes, then handed out matches and instructed them to turn them into a needle.

Harry and Luna, again got it straight away. Professor Potter walked around helping other people first and was shocked at what he saw. His son, Harry Potter and fast friend Luna Lovegood had transfigured matches into needles but not just that. Both needles had jewels spiralling around them. Luna had pink and green and Harry had blue and yellow. His jaw dropped. '100 points to Ravenclaw for the best transfigured needles in a century.' The Gryffindor's were shouting in jealousy and screaming 'but you're our head of house' while the Ravenclaw's were cheering for Harry and Luna.

The bell went and James said there was no homework for that day for him. Students went to lunch and so did James but he went a different way.

Ravenclaw students would have all answered the same if you asked them how their day went. They would all say that it was shocking, awesome and surprisingly fast.

All too soon it was dinner time. Harry conjured a camera. Lily was looking with anxiousness. He watched her picking at her food. Somehow, the whole school turned up for dinner. The eating part passed quickly and suddenly Lily stood up and said 'I have an announcement. I'm pregnant and carrying my second child.' Harry filmed his mother and then moved the camera as James, Sirius and Remus did as predicted and fainted. He stopped the film. The three men rose to see that Lily had removed the charm that hid the bump and fainted again. The hall filled with laughter and dinner ended.

Harry and Luna immediately set to working at their homework. They finished it all. The Defence one wasn't even much. The charms one took the rest of the time. Finally it was bedtime. Harry went to sleep with another smile on his face. He'd had one of the greatest days ever and made friends with Luna. The same was happening in the first year girls dormitory only Luna was thinking about Harry, not herself.

**A/N: I know people were OOC but it's my story so I choose how they act.**


	6. Staff Meeting and Read Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: _Hey guys, here's my next update. And to those of you who are new, welcome. Please note, that even though it wasn't included, they had a lesson from each teacher that week. Hope you enjoy it! Read and REVIEW! On with the story!_

Chapter 6: Staff Meeting and Read Out

A week after the first day of classes and nothing eventful happening, the staff of Hogwarts were currently all coming together in the newly renovated staff room. Once all the staff were in the room, McGonagall stepped out from where he was disillusioned in the corner.

She began the meeting. 'Hello, staff of Hogwarts. First of all how are the students. Sirius?'

'Harry and Luna are excelling. My NEWT students are not doing too badly and the Weasley twins are causing madness but I don't mind because a)they don't sabotage anyone else's potions and b)they are good potion makers.'

'Excellent. Pomona'

'Although not excelling in Herbology, Harry and Luna are doing quite well. The student in the first year students for Herbology is Neville Longbottom. It appears he has inherited his mother's talent. The other years are the same as usual.'

'That is very interesting. Remus?'

'Harry and Luna are excelling in DADA as well. Though I would say Harry is slightly better at it than Luna. Draco Malfoy is always looking to hurt students so he has a few detentions lined up for himself. Miss Granger is also going well but not too good.'

'Lily?'

'Luna and Harry are performing exceptionally well. They got the spell correct within a few seconds and then advancing it. For example, with Wingardium Leviosa , they levitated the feathers and then crashed their feathers into each other.' Jaws dropped at this. She continued ' All my other students in first year are struggling but all my classes are doing well. However, I think that Harry and Luna are and will stay the top students in Hogwarts.'

Their heads nodded in agreement. 'Right, and finally, James?'

'My students are doing well. Some are struggling and my whole house is angry at me. Especially the first years. My second years and up are doing well. I agree with my wife about Harry and Luna. In fact just yesterday they transfigured the best needles I have ever seen and from what I have read, in a century.'

'Do you have them with you James?' asked Minerva

'Yes' he replied and pulled them out. 'The green and pink is Luna's while the blue and yellow belongs to Harry.'

Everyone's mouth's dropped open. He passed them around. And then one of the staff looked out the window and said 'awwww!'

There was a rush for the window. They all looked out to see Harry and Luna under the tree talking. They all placed bets on when the pair would get together.

Meanwhile, Harry and Luna were in the courtyard under a tree. 'So tell me some more about yourself Luna' said Harry

'Well, I live with my father who is the writer of a magazine called the quibbler. My mother died when I was nine.'

'Oh I'm sorry to hear that Luna.'

'Oh, don't be. I love her and I know she loved me.'

'That's sweet. Hey Luna?'

'Yes Harry?'

'Would it be possible to get a subscription to your father's magazine. I've seen you reading one and it looks quite interesting.'

'Oh ok'

'Thanks'

'I noticed that the baby is a girl.'

'So did I. The aura is pink isn't it?'

'Yes. It's quite a nice colour don't you think?'

'Unlike most guys, I actually do'

They sat in silence for a while. Then an idea came to Harry.

'Luna?'

'Mmmm?'

'I'm working on a project for my friend Neville Longbottom. I want to restore his parents mind. Do you believe it's possible?'

'Oh yes, quite. I read that in New Zealand they just used Legilimency and found a kind of door that led to a cage and they imagined unlocking it and it worked.'

Harry's jaw dropped. 'Thanks. Now Neville will have an amazing Christmas present.'

'You're a very kind person Harry'

'I must take after my mother then.'

Luna giggled. When it was lunch, they simply called the house elves and they appeared with a picnic. 'I love magic' muttered Harry.

Harry and Luna ate lunch and then sat and discussed various topics. Finally, dinner came.

They headed to the great hall and sat down just as the food began appearing on the tables. Harry and Luna didn't put much on their plates but they did put some. Once they finished the pushed their plates aside and waited for everyone else.

McGonagall stood up. 'Mr Potter, Miss Lovegood come up here please'

They got up and went to the staff table. 'Yes Professor?' they both asked at the same time

'Do you two mind if we shared some of your work?'

'Ok Ma'am'

Once they were back in their seats, McGonagall stood up and announced ' I will show you the transfigured needles of Mr Harry Potter and Miss Luna Lovegood and then I will read Mr Potter's charms essay.'

McGonagall held up an enlarged photo of the needles. Gasps were heard. 'Now for the charms essay'

Luna squeezed Harry's hand and he rested his head on her shoulder, unaware that his father had gotten him back and photographed it.

_Task: Discuss the advantages, disadvantages and dangers of the spell, Wingardium Leviosa_

_Name: Harry Potter_

_There is no such thing as light and dark magic. It is all grey. Why do I say this? Because it's true and obviously my mother agrees. Sorry if you read that mum. The reason I say this is demonstrated in said spell._

_For example, the advantages of the spell are all depending highly on intent. As do the disadvantages. _

_An example of this is the advantages and what different people consider them to be. If you considered yourself a light wizard or witch you could use it to possibly levitate something off a shelf that you couldn't reach. In my opinion, this would be light. If you considered yourself dark wizard or witch you could use it to knock someone out or even kill them. However neither of these statements, I believe, are entirely truthful. It's all grey. Imagine if, while you were levitating the object off the shelf, someone was standing behind you and you accidently dropped it on their head. Or if the person you were knocking out cast a shield charm. _

_That is all for now._

'wow!' said one

'I can see why you were in Ravenclaw.

'Thank you everyone' said McGonagall

The next few months went quickly. It was Christmas time.


	7. Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 7: Christmas Time

When Harry woke up on Christmas day he was peaceful. He'd had a wonderful sleep although he missed his best friend. Even with the pangs of missing Luna he still got up out of bed and walked down to his parents quarters.

'Hey mum, hey dad!'

'Morning, Harry!' replied both his parents.

His mother was now 5 months pregnant and was getting a little bigger every day. This caused endless teasing from Sirius, Remus, and James. Thankfully, Harry was more like his mother and didn't tease. He did, however, tease Sirius and Remus about the fact that once they got a wife themselves their own spouse would be the same and they would have to supportive. 'Hey Mum?'

'Yes Harry?'

'Can we visit Aunt Alice and Uncle Frank today?'

She used Legilimency on him and found what his true purpose was for the visit. She was shocked at what she found.

'Of course dear. I heard that Neville will be there at 11:00'

'Sweet!' cheered Harry

Lily smiled warmly at him.

Sirius came racing through the door and swept Harry into his arms. 'Siri!'

Sirius chuckled. Remus arrived minutes later and did the same as Sirius. Harry opened his presents. From his parents he got a broomstick, a new magical camera, and a lot of other things. When he had thanked him they just told him to consider it 10 years of lost presents. From Sirius and Remus he got more sweets and a few practical things.

From Luna he his subscription to the quibbler he'd asked her about. From Neville he got a dicta-quill. And from his fans he got home cooking.

It was finally time to go to St. Mungo's.

They flooed there and landed elegantly on their feet. Getting up, they all made their way to the ward where Alice and Frank were. Once inside, they saw Neville standing there with his gran and talking to them. Then he looked up and nodded to Harry in greeting. Harry walked over and looked directly into the eyes of Alice and subtly browed through her mind. He finally found the cage with her locked inside. She was screaming to get out. He found the key and unlocked the cage and then quickly exited her mind moving onto Frank. He and Alice woke at the same time. Neville gasped. As did, Lily, Sirius, Remus, James, Augusta, and apparently a healer who'd snuck into the room.

Harry spent the afternoon being thanked by everyone. He was beginning to get annoyed. He looked over at his mother and saw how tired she looked. He decided it was time to go soon. He walked over to her and knelt down, taking her hands. 'You ok mum? You look real tired.' He asked concernedly.

'Yeah, just tired Harry' she replied sleepily.

'Well I think it's time to go back to the castle' Harry announced loudly

'Why?' asked Sirius and James. Remus seemed to understand.

'Because mum is just about asleep'

'Oh' they said dumbly

Alice just rolled her eyes at Lily who smiled tiredly.

They bid farewell and left the hospital to go home.

Once they were home, Harry tucked in is mum and went up to the tower to retrieve his quill and parchment. Then he went back down to his parents' quarters and sat monitoring Lily while penning a letter to Luna.

This took a while. Somehow, Lily woke up just after he'd sent his letter.

Luna sat in her bedroom in her home and admired her presents. While she did this, an owl tapping at her window, disturbed her, pulling her from her thoughts.

She removed the letter from the owl and watched as it flew off into the distance. Then she turned back to the letter and opened it.

_Dear Luna,_

_Happy Christmas. I have visited Neville in St Mungo's today and performed THE TASK. It worked. It was just as you described. Amazing. Mum got super tired so we went home early and I tucked her in. In fact, she is just waking now._

_Can't wait to see you,_

_Harry_

Luna smiled. It had worked out for Harry. A week passed and it was finally time for Luna to go back.

Harry was waiting outside the school with Hagrid at Hogsmeade Station. 'How's it going Hagrid?'

' It's good 'arry' replied Hagrid before the two lapsed into silence once again. The train finally came in. Harry was daydreaming, when he heard a voice calling 'HARRY!' He looked around and saw Luna. They ran toward each other.

When they came together she whispered in his ear 'you did it' which he responded to with ' I did it'.

No one on the platform could even begin to deny the chemistry between the two first years. In fact they had wisdom beyond their years. Everyone walked up to the great hall, Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood leading the group. They were all struck dumb at Harry's boldness when he put his arm around her shoulder.

They finally reached their location, in which they enjoyed a scrumptious feast on their last night before term began again.


	8. Padfoot and Moony find love

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter 8: Padfoot and Moony Find Love…And Not In Each Other

It was a bright Saturday in April. A week before Lily was due. Sirius and Remus were out in Diagon Alley enjoying the sun. They had an ice cream at Fortescue's and then went separate ways to do their shopping.

Sirius first went to Madam Malkin's to buy some robes for Lily's baby. After that he went to the quidditch store and bought James and Harry some more gear. He bought a few more other little necessities and then made his way back to Fortescue's where he and Remus had agreed to meet at again. He was walking along and because of his bags, he couldn't see properly. This caused him to knock into someone.

He looked down and saw a beautiful brown haired lady with hazel eyes. He offered a hand down to pull her up. She took it and rose. When they were both at eye level they made the mistake of staring into each other's eyes.

'Oh hello, I'm Sirius Black' he said Introducing himself

'I'm shocked you don't recognize me' said a slightly celtic voice

'Siobahn?' he asked

She smirked. 'The one and only'.

Meanwhile…

Remus had done his shopping and did the same thing as Sirius. Only, he knocked into his other best friend Azaria Black. She was the sister of Sirius and had, like her brother, ran away from home.

'Hello Azy' said Remus

'Remus!' she said excitedly and gave him a big hug. She walked back to Fortescue's with him and saw Sirius and Siobahn. The girls met up and left and the men apparated back to Hogsmeade and walked up to Hogwarts with dazed looks in their eyes.

Harry was in the entrance hall when they came back and noticing the look in their eyes promptly cracked up laughing. Luna who'd been invisible decided to make herself seen and took a photo. They ran off and found James.

Minutes later Remus and Sirius found themselves being charged at by the form of Prongs. Prongs proceeded to lick them in the face even though he was a stag.

He transformed and laughed at them. Harry and Luna suddenly tensed. This was noticed by the adults. 'Why are you so tense?' asked all three

Suddenly a gut wrenching scream was heard and they simply said 'that's why.'


	9. Happy Days

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter 9: Happy Days

Students all around, including ones outside, looked around. Meanwhile, Harry and the other four ran towards the hospital wing. They knew what was happening. Madam Pomfrey let Harry and James in without a glance. Lily looked like she was having a hard labour.

Harry whispered to Madam Pomfrey 'Can I wrap the baby in the blanket afterwards?'

'Ok but why on earth for?'

'Because I want to be a healer.' Replied Harry

This got a warm smile.

Luna, Sirius and Remus waited anxiously outside.

Inside, James was holding Lily's hand.

Ten minutes later the baby was born and crying loudly. James cut the baby's umbilical cord. Harry brought a pink blanket over and a towel that was slightly damp on the corners. Knowing that Harry couldn't carry everything, Madam Pomfrey brought James a face cloth, instructing him to wipe Lily's face and forehead.

Meanwhile, Harry was gently cleaning his baby sister. He wiped her clean and dried her, before wrapping her cosily in the blanket. He handed her to his mother, asking 'What will she be named?'

'I think Holly Luna Potter would do well' Lily replied

They all smiled. Madam Pomfrey brought the others in and she was cooed over.

She fell asleep.

'What's her name Lily?' asked Luna a week later when they went to visit.

'Harry, my little healer, would you like to tell her?'

'Ok.' Harry said. He took Luna's hand gently and led her to the crib that he and Madam Pomfrey had ready. 'Her name is Holly Luna Potter.'

Luna blushed lightly. When Holly saw Luna she grinned toothlessly at her. When she noticed her big brother she reached her arms up. He lifted her up and put her against his body gently.

'She seems to have taken a shine to her big brother' said Lily tiredly. She was still exhausted after a week. 'Harry, we adults have a strange request for you'

'What is it?' asked Harry

'We would like you to take her around with you today.'

'Ok.'

So Harry and Luna left the hospital wing with Holly and a bag of baby things.

'Where shall we go?' asked Harry

'How about outside, by our tree?' replied Luna

'Ok'

So they went to the tree. Harry held Holly while Luna set out a blanket from the bag.

They sat down and admired the weather. It was a Sunday morning and students were milling about. Harry set Holly on the blanket beside him but she immediately reached up. She also cried.

He sniffed her pants but she smelt fine so he held out food and she stopped crying. Harry faced her toward him and fed her baby food.

He looked up and saw Sirius and Remus walking rather briskly and two women running behind them. Harry and Luna recognised them as said people's girlfriends. They saw Remus and his girlfriend Azaria arms around each other's waists. Harry and Luna walked toward them and stood beside them. Just in time too. They couldn't hear what Sirius was saying but figured what he had been saying because he suddenly he knelt down and pulled out a ring. They saw Siobhan nod and she pulled him up. They both leaned in and shared a happy kiss. Harry jokingly covered his sister's eyes. Harry, Luna, Remus and Azaria moved around the two. It was then that Harry noticed the ring on Azaria's finger.

'Well, Azaria, I'll now be able to call you Aunt Azy.' Smirked Harry

'Congratulations, Sirius, Remus.' Said Luna

'Thank you Luna'

Luna nodded and stood of to the side. 'Harry!' shouted Sirius

Harry went to him, saying 'Yeah?'

'You're gonna make a great father for Luna's kids one day. And an excellent uncle to me and Remus' kids that our wife's one day have' said Sirius cheekily

'SIRIUS!' exclaimed Harry

Said person started rolling around on the ground laughing. Remus came over and asked Harry what was wrong. Harry told Remus what Sirius said and unfortunately Siobhan and Azaria heard and cracked up laughing as well.'

Harry ran away from them as fast he could. His face was bright red and unfortunately it was lunch time meaning he'd have to show his face. However, it was a good way to feed Holly. After all, she was going to have to get used to it.

So a red-faced Harry and a calm Luna entered the hall. People stared at Harry because he was holding a baby. An unusual sight.

However, he ignored it. 'Luna, can you get me some food? I have to get Holly's ready.'

'Sure Harry' answered Luna

So Harry fed Holly and turned his head to Luna also. They had decided between them it would be easier if Luna actually put the food in Harry's mouth. As crazy as it sounded, it actually worked. And people even minded their own business. The staff that were at the head table looked in amazement at Harry's skill with small children.

He truly was amazing.

The next week passed in true happiness.


	10. Time with Harry, Holly and Luna

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 10: Some time with Harry, Holly and Luna

Two months had passed and it was now mid-June. Harry and the rest of the family were at Potter Manor. In the two months both Sirius and Remus had become married men and were doing a good job at caring for their wives.

'Harry!' shouted Lily from down in the kitchen.

Harry ran to the kitchen and said 'Yes mum?'

'Baby boy, Luna wants to come over. What do you say to that?' she asked

'Yes!'

So Lily flooed the Lovegood family and minutes later Luna came through the fireplace.

Luna and Harry hugged and greeted each other and then heard a cry and realised that Lily had brought Holly into the room. They grinned at each other.

'Hawwwyyyy' said Holly, already speaking

Everyone laughed.

Harry and Luna went off with Holly so Lily could have some alone time.

They reached Harry's room and sat on his bed facing each other.

'So' said Harry awkwardly

'Soooo' replied Luna just as awkward

They cracked up laughing. Holly just sat in Harry's arms staring up at him.

Harry tickled his baby sister and Luna just looked peacefully at the two of them.

After a little tickling, Holly fell asleep in Harry's arms.

'So Luna, how did you enjoy your first year at Hogwarts?' asked Harry quietly

'I enjoyed it. Besides, I met you. And yourself, how did you enjoy it?' she replied

'I thought it was amazing. I learned the truth about my parents, I met you, I healed Neville's parents and I now look after my amazingly cute baby sister.'

They continued talking about various things like subjects, life, their friends, their plans for the near future and food.

After a short time they heard Lily calling them down for lunch so Luna and Harry went down into the kitchen to eat. Harry had Holly so he had to be extra careful. Finally, they reached the bottom of the stairs. Harry placed his sister in a high chair so Lily could feed her.

Harry, Luna and Lily sat quietly at the table.

'Mum, where is dad?' asked Harry suddenly

'Your father is having some man time with Sirius and Remus.'

'Oh'

Lunch continued with quiet eating and the occasional smile at Holly.

After lunch everyone sat around the table playing board games together. Needless to say it was a mighty fun time. Eventually though, Luna had to go home.

**A/N: I apologise for the short chapter. Please don't be a hater.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Last time at the end**_

_Harry, Luna and Lily sat quietly at the table._

'_Mum, where is dad?' asked Harry suddenly_

'_Your father is having some man time with Sirius and Remus.'_

'_Oh'_

_Lunch continued with quiet eating and the occasional smile at Holly._

_After lunch everyone sat around the table playing board games together. Needless to say it was a mighty fun time. Eventually though, Luna had to go home._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 11**

Two more months had passed and it was mid-august. Harry and Luna had grown even closer. They were only twelve but they had the closest bond anyone had ever known.

Their Hogwarts letters had come and they had gone to Diagon Alley.

Holly was four months old and still cute as ever. Normally people say Daddy's girl or Mummy's girl but no, Holly was a brother's girl.

Harry spent every day playing with Holly. Luna came over too.

Remus and Sirius came over and visited James a lot too. Strange sounds could often be heard from their special lab.

Because Remus and Sirius were over, so were Azaria and Siobahn. They hung out with Lily. So Harry was left with the baby. She gurgled a lot.

On this particular day, Harry was singing Holly to sleep. What he didn't realise was that his whole family, including Luna, was standing in the hallway listening. They thought he was amazing.

Holly drifted calmly off to sleep and Harry carried her towards the bedroom. He had to go into the hallway for this. So, he saw them. They just stared at him. Everyone also wondered why he was so good with young children.

'_He's going to make a fabulous father for my children one day' _thought Luna as he walked past.

'_My grandchildren are going to have the kindest father in the world' _thought Lily.

'_Definitely godfather' _thought Remus and Sirius at the same time.

Harry reached Holly's room.

It was decorated very nicely. Harry himself had done it. His parents had just watched shell-shocked as he did it all himself. They had wanted to help but Harry had insisted he do it on his own. Looking from the doorway, there was a window and around that there was a rainbow and stars. On the wall to the left of that there was another window and around that there were pink and purple stripes. On the wall to the right of the main window there was another window. Around the shape of that window, there was a big heart. On the last wall (opposite the main window/wall) there was a picture that he'd painted of him, Holly, and their parents. And then from the ceiling there was a bunch of toys strung down (kind of like a toy mobile). That was directly above Holly's cot.

Harry put his baby sister down into the cot and left. The family just sat around talking. They had a whole lot of fun.

**A/N: I know that this is a **_**really **_**short chapter. I'm very sorry. Please don't flame me because of it. The next chapter will be longer- I promise.**


End file.
